30 Vicios
by Kyuri-sama
Summary: Fics cortos escritos para la comunidad 30 vicios de LJ. [RikuSora] Porque el amor no está hecho sólo de virtud y palabras hermosas.
1. Tema 1: Límite

**Tema:** #1 – _Límite_

* * *

A través de todos estos años ha quedado claro que existe un límite entre la amistad y el amor.

Riku lo comprende, pero a veces se pregunta cómo encaja eso en su relación con Sora -cómo explica eso esta fijación- y sencillamente no puede encontrarle explicación.

Se pregunta si quizás esto no es amistad después de todo -no por su lado-; si esta necesidad insaciable puede quizás -sólo quizás- ser llamada amor… Y es entonces cuando ve a Sora buscando caracolas con Kairi entre la espuma, sonriendo de esa manera profundamente cariñosa que sólo debería dedicarle a él, y se da cuenta de que el sabor metálico a sangre en su boca y la ira con la que sus dientes se han cerrado sobre su propia lengua deben, cuando menos, poder ser llamados celos y un profundo deseo de posesión.

Para Riku no existe límite entre el amor y la obsesión.


	2. Tema 2: Sumisión

**Tema: **#2 –_ Sumisión_

**Notas: **Sé que esto no encaja perfectamente con acontecimientos del juego, así que supongo que podría tomarse como ligeramente AU o algo. En última instancia, si parece no tener sentido, un mago lo hizo.

* * *

La oscuridad se hace cada vez más fuerte –Riku puede oírla llamando- y esta criatura, esta persona, este ser sin forma le ofrece poder, le ofrece posesión y le ofrece victoria; le ofrece sus sueños más disparatados tendidos en una charola.

_Puede ser tuyo_ -dice en un murmuro seductor-, _todo lo que deseas. Incluso el muchacho de la llave-espada._

Riku mira a través del espejo que Maléfica ha conseguido junto con una de las princesas -un espejo de mano labrado que puede mostrarte lo quieras con solo decirlo- y el rencor que siente hacia Sora se funde con una terrible añoranza. Las palabras de Xehanort suenan como dulces promesas, pero algo dentro de él se niega a aceptarlas. Hay algo, algo que esta mal, y sin tan solo pudiera…

_Puede ser tuyo_. –Repite la voz- _Puedes hacer que se quede a tu lado para siempre; puedes hacer que se doblegue ante tu voluntad y que viva para mostrarte la sumisión más pura._

Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro ante la expectativa; ante la posibilidad de finalmente hacer entender a Sora que su lugar esta a su lado y que por fin regrese a él. Mira al muchacho sonriendo al otro lado del espejo –sonriéndoles a ellos, a esos ladrones, a esa escoria- y siente ira quemando su pecho, amenazando con calcinarlo por completo.

_Puedes ser el dueño de todas sus sonrisas _–continúa en un susurro sensual-, _sólo tienes que darme tu poder y yo haré todos tus sueños realidad._

Y algo le dice que no puede, que realmente no debería, pero el Sora en el espejo bosteza y luego mira a su alrededor como si sintiera su presencia. Algo dentro del corazón de Riku se tuerce de manera dolorosa y repite con una nota de demencia:

-Y sería mío…

_Como no lo ha sido de nadie jamás._

A partir de ese momento, somete su corazón a esa promesa, y, con ella, a la oscuridad.


	3. Tema 22: Dinero

**Tema:** #22 - _Dinero_

**Disclaimer:** Soy culpable de olvidarme de decirlo en los dos últimos capítulos, pero la verdad es que Kingdom Hearts no es mío. Si lo fuera, los Final Mix tendrían cuando menos una versión en inglés… pero nooo, Square-Enix nunca me dejará jugar Re-CoM porque está hecho de maldad T.T

**Notas:** En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo; sus reviews no sólo me conmueven sino que me permiten escribir notas de autor con la certeza de que no estoy hablando sola y por tanto dando la idea de que estoy mal de la cabeza :'D. En segundo lugar, cabe aclarar que estos temas no siguen ningún orden determinado y los fics no tienen mucha relación entre sí, a no ser que mencione lo contrario; lamento cualquier confusión que pueda haber causado. Y, finalmente, esta ficlet en particular toma lugar después de KHII, pero sólo menciona cosas generales y no tiene ningún spoiler puntual, me parece. Nuevamente me disculpo por las confusiones.

* * *

El dinero nunca ha sido muy importante para Sora, no realmente, porque las cosas buenas en su vida –cosas como la risa de Kairi, las historias de su madre y las carreras con Riku frente al mar- nunca le han costado más que una sonrisa y cariño que, de cualquier modo, hubiera estado feliz de regalar.

Esto, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no sea conciente de las diferencias entre la humilde casa que comparte con su madre y la pequeña mansión de Riku o la residencia del gobernador de la isla. Es sólo que estas cosas no parecen realmente importantes mientras corre a encontrarse con sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta; cuando Kairi lo saluda con suavidad y Riku pone una mano afectuosa sobre su cabeza.

El dinero no hacía diferencia en aquellos días en los que él y Riku exploraban juntos su lugar secreto y luchaban con monstruos imaginarios en la oscuridad; no tuvo importancia cuando monstruos reales amenazaron con devorar su hogar y no jugó parte en su búsqueda a través de los mundos ni ayudó a traer a sus amigos de vuelta.

Es por eso que Sora sabe que en esos días en los que Riku parece perdido, contemplando el atardecer como si su corazón aún se encontrara cientos de mundos lejos de casa, ninguna palabra y ningún objeto, por más hermoso y caro que este sea, pueden sacar a su amigo de su sopor. Sólo necesita poner una mano sobre su brazo, sentarse a su lado y disfrutar junto a él de la brisa, pues sabe que pronto ese sueño acabará; pronto podrá ver de nuevo a los ojos de Riku y encontrar calor y compañía.

Sora no comprende el valor del dinero, pero ha dedicado su vida a proteger el valor de una sonrisa.


	4. Tema 19: Porno

**Tema:** #19 _- Porno_

**Disclaimer:** Sigo siendo sólo una autora de fanfics que no obtiene regalías por KH D:

**Notas de autor:** Primero que nada, contrario a lo que el tema pueda hacer creer, este mini-fic es totalmente apto para público general xD. Y en segundo lugar, es un intento de humor. Me gusta pretender que tengo una vena de comediante. Decidme lo que opinan, por favor ♥

* * *

Con respecto al porno, es una regla implícita que cuando una mujer pregunta tú del tema no sabes nada, pero entre amigos que comparten el sagrado vínculo de la testosterona quien tiene más crédito es quien entra a la página más avezada de la semana. Quizás los dos años de correr entre la oscuridad y tratar de salvar el mundo podían haber resultado anecdóticos en el pasado, pero lo cierto es que no eran de particular interés para nadie durante las charlas en los vestidores de blitzball, en las que la infinita sabiduría de Wakka era poco menos que venerada.

Poco después de regresar de su travesía, Riku y Sora se encontraron por primera vez en una de estas sagradas ceremonias para compartir descubrimientos respecto al tema. Cuando Zell, hermano mayor de Tidus, comenzó a hacer gala de los datos amenos que le habían procurado sus dos años más de existencia, Riku tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre el él y golpearlo; en su lugar eligió taparle los oídos a Sora, que estaba sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Los demás sencillamente no entendían y no paraban de burlarse de Sora por ser tan ingenuo, pero Riku comprendía perfectamente que su amigo había estado un poco ocupado estando en coma y luego buscándolo de mundo en mundo como para darse el tiempo de adquirir los hobbies típicos de un chico de su edad (no que Riku fuera particularmente conocedor en el tema, pero todo ese tiempo vagando en la oscuridad le había ensañado _cosas_; cosas de las cuales prefería no hablar). Además, no era como si no fuera de conocimiento popular que Sora era bastante despistado por naturaleza.

De ese modo, una nueva rutina fue incluida a la tradicionales conversaciones de hombres, por bien de la pureza mental de Sora aunque también muy para su vergüenza: Riku rondaría a sus espaldas, fulminando con la mirada quien sea hiciera un comentario que le pareciera daba más detalle de la cuenta, y, de ser necesario, le taparía a su amigo las orejas. Cuando las cosas llegaban a lo último eso llevaba inevitablemente a una fútil resistencia, pues Sora sencillamente no era capaz de ganarle a Riku en estatura, peso o fuerza bruta, y ambos terminaban en suelo, Sora de cara contra el piso y Riku sentado sobre su espalda, retando con la mirada a quien se atreviera a pensar en burlarse, y aún tapándole las orejas.

Nadie nunca decía nada al respecto por temor a la ira de Riku (rumores sobre que había pasado el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido haciendo cosas malignas como patear cachorros en otros mundos flotaban por toda la isla), e inclusive dejaron de tomarse la molestia de inmutarse cuando alguien hacía un comentario particularmente gráfico y un "¡Riku, no soy niño!" podía ser escuchado, seguido del sonido de una banca cayendo y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo encontrándose con el suelo.

El que Riku pareciera bastante a gusto sentado sobre el moreno tampoco era señalado por nadie; todos en el equipo eran bastante parciales con respecto a sus mascotas y sus extremidades.


End file.
